A Series of Adorable Events
by Magiclapras
Summary: A bunch of one-shots/drabbles featuring our favourite idols. Will feature both Muse and Aqours, and ratings will vary, but never M rated. Not yet, anyway. Expect a lot of comedy.
1. Misunderstandings

OK, I could name more than a few people who got me to start writing Love Live fanfiction. But the one whose stories I've been reading a LOT of recently is OuMiyuki. Seriously, that much fluff should be illegal. Anyway, this is going to be like In Good Spirits in the fact that this will contain mostly one-shots/drabbles, featuring both Muse and Aqours.

* * *

Housework. Something no-one likes doing, but is needed to be done regardless. But for someone like Dia Kurosawa, it was exciting. The idea of a clean and tidy house sat pretty well with her. In fact, she makes a plan for doing so, even before she starts cleaning. She leaves the floors for last because she knows she'll be walking all over it cleaning the rest of the house. Said plan was even hanging up as a small poster in the lounge room.

Today was one such day. Dia was cleaning the house while humming a few of the songs she helped write with Aqours, which her girlfriend Mari liked to tease her about ever since she caught Dia in the act. Dia tried to deny everything, but the dark red blush on her face at the time told the full story. Dia's mood didn't improve when Mari told the other girls.

Ruby was also home, and was currently idling about in her room with Hanamaru. Or, _My Sweet Zura-chan_ , as she liked to call her. Ruby remembered Dia almost gagging at the sound of the pet name. They were looking through a rather large pile of idol magazines.

"How about this one, Zura-chan?" Ruby asked, pointing to a random idol group pose.

"I don't know, Ruby-chan. I don't think the others would be keen on it, zura." Hanamaru frowned slightly.

"It looks like it's fun though. And look, all nine of us can do it at the same time with enough practice." Ruby's eyes were sparkling with excitement. Hanamaru still wasn't sure about it.

"There's the problem of size differences though. Mari-chan is quite big, and you are the smallest out of us, zura. Plus, Yoshiko-chan would want to be on top. Y'know, the whole fallen angel thing."

Unbeknownst to them, Dia had finished most of the cleaning. She was curious about what the adorable couple were talking about, and had been listening to their conversation. Unfortunately, she had missed the important part of the conversation, which was the fact that they were talking about an idol magazine. Dia's blush when Mari caught her humming to herself didn't even compare to the blush she had after listening to Ruby and Hanamaru just then.

"They've been dating for several months already." Dia said to herself. "It's not surprising they want to take that next step. But why with everyone else? I know Mari and Chika joke about it sometimes, but that's just who they are. But my own little sister? My poor Ruby is losing her innocence..." Dia decided to shelve the matter until the next day. She felt she couldn't face Ruby right now.

Surprisingly, Dia managed to get some sleep that night. Hanamaru had to leave for the day for a family gathering later that night, but not before giving Ruby a peck on the lips, resulting in Ruby giggling with a cute pink blush on her face.

* * *

In fact, Dia almost forgot she was going to have a talk with Ruby in the morning about what she though was a rather awkward topic. She only remembered when she caught the end of a phone call between her and Hanamaru, which she ended with "I can't wait to tell the others. So exciting!" Dia cleared her throat.

"Oh, good morning onee-chan!" Ruby greeted with her usual bright smile.

"Ruby, we need to talk." Dia said, trying to keep her composure because of what she was about to say.

"What about, onee-chan?"

"About what you and Hanamaru were talking about yesterday afternoon. I couldn't help listening. I know the two of you are at the point in your relationship where it's fine to do that sort of thing, but please don't bring everyone else into it. Not ALL of us are into other girls you know." Indeed, it was a surprise when Kanan announced she was in a relationship with a student from an all boys school in Numazu. But he turned out to be a pretty nice person when Kanan introduced him to the rest of Aqours. And he was fine with at least 4 of them being lesbian, revealing that one of his classmates had a boyfriend.

"Onee-chan!" Ruby yelped, her face now resembling a tomato. "I may know about all that stuff, and have... done things with Hanamaru. But why would I suggest doing such a thing with the rest of the girls?"

"Did I hear wrong?" Dia asked, starting to feel ashamed of herself. Dia was starting to wish blushes never existed.

"Y-yes... we were looking at idol magazines, and we saw a group pose we could do at the end of a song..." Ruby answered, covering her face in embarrassment. This was NOT how she had expected her morning to go. They hadn't even started making breakfast yet. And it looked like said breakfast would be a very awkward one, to say the least. Ruby and Dia looked at each other for several minutes in silence before Dia finally decided to start making breakfast.

"Please..." Dia whispered to herself. "Please let Mari NEVER find out about this. I'll never hear the end of it if she does..."

* * *

I got this idea last night. Ruby and Hanamaru are naturally adorable together, Dia is quite vocal when it comes to what she considers shameless, and the classic "misheard conversation" can have some entertaining results. So why not combine them all? The result? Both Kurosawa sisters blushing like mad. As for the group pose, I was imagining a human pyramid. Keep an eye out for the next one!


	2. Nude Live!

"This is the dumbest idea you've ever had. And your ideas are usually pretty dumb." Umi was scolding Honoka over her next planned escapade.

"This is an all girls school, remember? It's not anything they haven't seen before." Honoka just grinned widely. It was after gym class, and the two bickering idols along with a blushing Kotori were in the change rooms. Honoka hadn't put her school uniform back on yet. In fact, she hadn't put anything on.

"Not an excuse, Honoka."

The plan (in Honoka's eyes at least) was simple. Walk out of the changing room into the gym naked. Umi obviously wasn't a fan of this idea. She had spent the last five minutes lecturing Honoka about decency.

"Just let her do it, Umi-chan. When was the last time you were ever able to stop her doing silly stuff anyway?"

"...Fair point, Kotori. And now that I think about it, maybe she'll learn the hard way not to do it again if the teacher scolds her." Umi smirked at Honoka as she said this.

"You worry too much, Umi-chan" Honoka pouted. "Anyway. Kotori-chan, is anyone still out there?"

A quick look told Kotori that the whole class plus their teacher were still in the gym. "Y-yes..." she gulped.

"Right, here I go!" She cheered and shamelessly walked out of the changing room. Everything free as a bird. Umi covered her eyes while Kotori turned away.

"MINNA! FAITO DAYO" Honoka shouted and did one of her idol poses for good measure. The entire class and the teacher turned to look at her. Umi and Kotori both paled. They weren't expecting that.

"Miss Kousaka. Put some clothes on this instant." The teacher said. She didn't shout at her or even sounded like she scolded her though, which confused everyone. Umi walked out of the change room, followed by Kotori who was still looking away from Honoka.

"Okay Honoka, you had your fun. Go and put your school uniform on." Umi DID scold her, though.

"Go easy on her. Students have done silly stuff like this before. I remember me and Principal Minami doing the exact same thing when we were students here." No wonder their teacher was so calm about the situation.

"M-my mum...?" Kotori's face couldn't decided whether it wanted to resemble a tomato, or a ghost.

"Yup. At least one student every year has done so."

"So shameless..." Umi grumbled.

"Stop grumbling Umi-chan, it was you that did it last year." Honoka's grin could split her face in two. She had decided she had enough fun though, and proceeded to head back into the changing room. Not before giving everyone a little butt wiggle.

"HONOKA!" Umi shouted after her and turned red. "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

While this was going on, the rest of the class were speechless. Kotori in particular was going to have some troubles facing her mother and sleeping that night.


	3. How to make a tomato blush

**I was working on this alongside a Lucky Star chapter. But I figured I'd post this first since more people read Love Live. So enjoy!**

* * *

It was another typical day in the music room for Maki. She had some hindrance, however.

"She looks beautiful when she sits like that, nya!" Rin exclaimed, eyes firmly locked on the pianist in front of her. Rin's gaze shifted to Maki's thighs, then her butt. And stayed there for a few seconds. Maki noticed and blushed.

"Rin, please, that's embarrassing..." Maki's face was already lightly pink from the compliment. Rin blatantly ogling her butt wasn't helping.

"She looks so beautiful playing that piano..." Hanayo gave her own observation. She wasn't quite as shameless as Rin however, and simple concentrated on the piano keys Maki was hitting instead.

"That's why we love her, nya." Rin's gaze had shifted to Maki's chest area. Nope. No shame at all. Umi would be throwing a fit if she were witnessing the scene in the music room.

As Rin and Hanayo gushed over their girlfriend, Maki's face was steadily getting redder and hotter with each compliment she heard. This had been going on for about half an hour already. This didn't help Maki's concentration at all since she was supposed to be composing Muse's next song. It was the same story on the day they got together. Rin and Hanayo spent the rest of the day throwing compliments and pet names at her. She still loves the girls dearly, but a quiet moment to herself at school seemed like a distant memory. Plus, the pet names were cringe-worthy. She didn't understand why they kept using tomato related names. It was for this reason she couldn't wait until she was home. They at least behaved in front of Maki's parents.

"So beautiful..." Rin and Hanayo said this at the same time.

"G-girls, please, I'm trying to concentrate..." Maki stammered. Needless to say, the song composing wasn't going well. Umi would probably get mad because they would have lyrics with no music, and Eli would scold them because they can't even begin the choreography until the music piece was done. Nozomi would just tease them knowing full well how Rin and Hanayo behaved around Maki.

"So are we" Another sentence said at the same time. Maki shivered at how in sync the two childhood friends could be. It only got worse when they started dating.

"Can I kiss you, Tomato-chan?" Rin suddenly asked, rushing over and hugging Maki from behind. If you count both hands on Maki's butt as a hug, that is. Maki let out a small yelp.

"T-tomato-chan?" Maki asked, her face resembling the nickname Rin just gave her. She finally turned to face her two girlfriends, and found them both grinning widely at her. Rin still has her hands on her backside. They didn't wait for Maki to give an answer to Rin's question, however, as they both moved to stand on either side of her and gave each of her cheeks a small kiss.

Maki made a mental note to not allow them in the music room while she was composing music. Or she would have, if her brain wasn't broken from embarrassment.

* * *

 **Poor Maki. Rin and Hanayo will be the end of her.**


End file.
